User blog:Wassboss/JoJo Friday Special: The Invincible Trio vs The Not-So Invincible Trio
In honour of JoJo Friday's being in full swing I thought what could be better than having a JoJo battle posted on an actual Friday. Last time I did a JoJo battle it was between the villains so this time I figured I'd switch it up and have a battle between some more heroic stand users out there. In today's battle we see the young up and coming Stand users of Morioh go up against the experienced globetrotting Stand users of the Stardust Crusaders. Will youth beat out experience? And is Diamond really Unbreakable? And Yes I did make this battle purely based on a dumb pun. I'll see myself out. The Invincible Trio: Three Stand using teens, making money by collecting discarded lottery tickets. vs The Not-So Invincible Trio: The deceased members of the Stardust Crusaders. Who is Deadliest The Invincible Trio |-|The Nice Guy = Josuke Higashikata ' 'Josuke Higashikata '''is a teenage stand user residing in Morioh. Gaining his Stand at a young age after a mysterious fever, Josuke became an unofficial protector of Morioh after an influx of stand users were suddenly created by a magic arrow. Alongside his friends, nephew and estranged father Josuke strove to eliminate or reform these stand users and keep Morioh's golden spirit alive. '''Stand: Crazy Diamond Josuke's Stand is called Crazy Diamond. Josuke gained this stand when he was four after a mysterious illness. It reflects Josuke's kind and helpful nature by allowing him to heal people and restore broken objects. It's powers include; *'Restoration: '''Crazy Diamond's most notable power is the ability to revert objects or organisms to a previous state in their history through touch. This expresses itself in many different ways such as repairing a destroyed object back to it's original form, heal a person's injury, revert chemical changes and can even restore a complex structure (such as a table) into it's raw materials (the timber it was made from). When restoring an object Josuke can control which particular part acts as the starting point for the restoration which allows a number of creative uses such as being able to use a bolt from a structure as a homing missile back to it's original place or creating a shield of pavement around a broken piece of rubble. It can also fuse a person to an object such as a rock or book in order to trap them. Interestingly this restoration ability is directly effected by Josuke's mood and if he is angry when using Crazy Diamond the restoration will become distorted when reformed. Crazy Diamond has a couple of restrictions to it's restoration ability however; it cannot be used to heal Josuke himself, bring somebody back to life or restore something which has been completely obliterated (such as objects erased by the Hand.) *'Super Strength: Aside from it's restoration ability Crazy Diamond also has some impressive physical abilities. Crazy Diamond is incredibly strong and is able to perform superhuman feats such as ripping up pavement and punching though multiple people at once. This Stand is so strong that even Star Platinum struggled to defend against it's raw power. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Crazy Diamond isn't only incredibly strong it is also very quick. It can throw dozens of punches in seconds, catch a bullet fired at close range and keep up with Red Hot Chilli Pepper, a Stand which moved at the speed of electricity. Josuke speculates it's punches exceed 300 km/h. This makes Crazy Diamond incredibly precise as well and it can fire a rifle bullet accurately at distances of up to 70 metres. |-|The Hot-Head = '''Okuyasu Nijimura ' '''Okuyasu Nijimura '''grew up always listening to whatever his older brother Keicho told him to do and aiding him in his quest to create Stand users. Confronting Josuke outside his home he was defeated and later saved by Josuke from being accidentally killed by his brother and after Keicho's death he and Josuke became good friends, protecting Morioh side by side. '''Stand: The Hand Okuyasu's Stand is called The Hand. 'The Hand take son the appearance of a robotic humanoid with a pair of notable bumps on it's right hand. Classified as a short-range Stand the Hand can only be projected a maximum of two meters away from Okuyasu. It's abilities are as follows; * '''Erasing Ability: '''The Hand's main ability is to erase the existence of objects or people. This ability is concentrated in the Hand's right hand and when it performs a swiping motion it erases whatever is in it's path. Objects which have been sliced with the Hand appear to have been sliced through with an incredibly sharp blade and once an object has been erased it cannot be recovered or restored. When erasing something physical the "voided space" is filled up by adjacent space and objects, essentially removing any sign that the object existed. However, this doesn't always happen as The Hand has been shown leaving empty craters in the ground. The main drawback is that this ability can only be used in a highly telegraphed swiping motion which makes it easy for a fast moving opponent to avoid it or simply grab the arm and stop it from completing the swiping motion. * '''Teleportation: '''The Hand doesn't simply erase physical objects but also the empty space around that object. A byproduct of this is that the Hand can erase the space between itself and an opponent to bring them closer to it or bring Okuyasu closer to the opponent. This makes it very hard for any opponent to simply stay out of the Hand's normally short range and Okuyasu can also disarm people of weapons or objects using the Hand as well. * '''Superhuman Physicality: '''As well as it's erasing capabilities the Hand is also a very physically powerful stand. It is strong enough to match the strength of Crazy Diamond, propel Okuyasu upwards and punch dents in reinforced steel. It can also throw a fast barrage of punches in a similar fashion to Crazy Diamond albeit not quite as rapidly. |-|The Asshole = '''Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu ' 'Shigekiyo Yangu, '''known as '''Shigechi '''to his friends, is a Stand user that Okuyasu and Josuke encountered after he used his Stand, Harvest, to collect spare change from around Morioh. Hatching a plan to work together to collect as much money as possible Shigechi quickly became too greedy and tried to take all the money for himself, forcing Josuke and Okuyasu to teach him a painful lesson in sharing. '''Stand: Harvest ' '''Harvest '''is a swarm Stand with about 500 individual units. Each individual Harvest takes the form of a small bug like creature with multiple arms and a little gap on it's head to store things. It's abilities include; * '''Harvesting: '''Harvest's main purpose is as a gathering/scouting patrol. Shigechi can give Harvest members a specific target to find and they will fan out and collect it. The object must be light enough for an individual Harvest to carry but they can bunch up to collect larger objects. Shigechi can also use Harvest to dismantle an object or to disguise him by collecting leaves to hide underneath. They will do this independently of Shigechi and he can divert different members to collect different things over a great range, able to cover a medium sized town like Morioh. * '''Swarming: '''Due to the sheer number of individual members of Harvest they are more than capable of overwhelming an opponent. This makes them very hard to stop as even destroying a few has no effect on Shigechi and they can quickly cover and immobilise a target. Harvest will target weak points such as the eyes or carotid artery to use as leverage for whatever Shigechi wants. Harvest can also be used to carry Shigechi with remarkable speed, enough to outpace much younger and fitter people and can even scale walls in a sort of tank tire tread fashion. Shigechi has also been shown using Harvest as a distraction, to create a wall while he escapes from danger. * '''Sharp Teeth, Claws & Needle: '''Each individual Harvest has sharp teeth and clawed hands which they can use to tear and cut skin. They also possess a hypodermic needle which Shigechi can use to inject liquid straight into the veins, which he uses on Okuyasu and Josuke to make them debilitatingly drunk. The Not-So Invincible Trio |-|The Nice Guy = '''Noriaki Kakyoin Noriaki Kakyoin '''acquired his Stand at a young age and struggled to make meaningful relationships with other people as they couldn't see Hierophant Green. When vacationing in Egypt with his parents he was approached by Dio Brando, who saw his Stand potential and brainwashed Kakyoin into following him. He was given the mission to kill Jotaro Kujo but was defeated and had the flesh bud pulled out of his head, breaking the brainwashing. Kakyoin then decided to join Jotaro and the others in their mission to stop Dio, to restore his pride in himself and save Jotaro's mother from Dio's curse. '''Stand: Hierophant Green Kakyoin's Stand is called Hierophant Green. Hierophant Green takes on the appearance of a humanoid robot in the upper half of his body with the bottom half being made up of snake like coils which allows Hierophant to stretch to great lengths. It's abilities include; * Coiled Body: '''As mentioned above the lower half of Hierophant Green is made up of coils and it can unravel itself to stretch great distances. Kakyoin was able to stretch Hierophant across a 20 metre radius several times over in his battle against Dio and was seen stretching up to 100 metres in the battle against the Sun, although it could likely stretch to much further distances. Kakyoin can also control the thickness of the coils from being as thick as a rope to thin as a piece of string which Kakyoin can use to ensnare or immobilise his opponent. The coils can also be used as a detection device, allowing Kakyoin to create a area of sensitive strings to detect movement and attack automatically if these "tripwires" are disturbed. * '''Emerald Splash: '''Kakyoin's main form of attack with Hierophant Green is in the form of Emerald Splash. Hierophant gathers energy into it's body and fires it out in a shotgun like blast, in the form of rock hard emeralds. This attack has a roughly 20 metre range and can be fired multiple times in quick succession. Hierophant Green can also fire emerald splash from multiple directions as shown in the battle against Dio, where Kakyoin fires an emerald splash from a 360 degree angle. * '''Marionette Control: '''Hierophant also has the ability to sneak inside of somebody and take complete control of their body, either to prevent them from attack him or to use as a weapon against an opponent. This ability is particularly effective against an opponent who is unwilling to harm an innocent as he can literally use the person as an offensive option or just as a human shield. While quite fond of using this ability when brainwashed by Dio, Kakyoin is reluctant to use this ability when not under his influence and only tends to use it as a last resort against an enemy he cannot hope to defeat. |-|The Hot-Head = '''Muhammad Avdol Muhammed Avdol is a fortune teller by trade and a long time friend of Joseph Joestar. Initially he was brought in to help get Jotaro to leave the jail cell he had forcibly kept himself in and teach him about Stands he would later accompany Jotaro and Joseph on their quest to defeat DIO. Avdol acts as an advisor to the rest of the gang about Stands and their users and provides guidance on the various Stand users they encounter across their journey. Stand: Magician's Red ''' Avdol's Stand '''Magician's Red '''is a half human, half bird humanoid Stand. Sprouting a rooster head from a muscular human body, it's legs are feathered and often shrouded in flames. It's abilities include; * '''Flame Manipulation: '''Magician's Red has the ability to create and manipulate flames with incredible destructive power. These flames are powerful enough to evaporate metal projectiles in mid air and slice through steel railroad tracks. Avdol's main technique is called Crossfire Hurricane which shoots forth flaming ankhs for Magician's Red's mouth. He can also manipulate the Ankh's however he wishes and break them up into multiple pieces to attack an opponent from two directions simultaneously. Magician's Red can use its flames to bind an opponent, as if he were tying them up with a rope and by holding the flame close to a person's face it burns away the oxygen to knock them unconscious through oxygen deprivation. Finally the flames can also be used as a life detector by creating a compass of flames which flickers when it detects the heat source of any non-visible opponent. * '''Superhuman Strength & Speed: '''Aside from its flame manipulation Magician's Red is also a very physically capable stand, able to grapple with Star Platinum and shatter Judgement's armour with a powerful kick. It is also very quick and was able to dodge the lightning fast strikes of Silver Chariot without much trouble. |-|The Asshole = '''Iggy Iggy '''is an ill tempered Boston Terrier, hailing from New York. Little is know of his background or how he received a Stand but he has spent most of his life living in the streets, where his Stand makes him the alpha male of the other strays. Unable to be captured by normal dogcatchers he was eventually caught by Avdol and was flown into Egypt during the hunt for DIO, as even with his antisocial behaviour he would still be a valuable asset on their mission. '''Stand: The Fool Iggy's Stand, The Fool, is an unusual Stand as it doesn't have an actual physical form. Rather it is formed by sand and dust particles to take whatever form Iggy wishes, most commonly a mechanical dog like creature. It has the following abilities; * Sand Manifestation: '''As stated above Iggy can use his Stand to form whatever he wants to from people, to objects or parts of the environment. These forms also take on some of the properties of what they are copying for example Iggy was able to turn the Fool into a glider to fly away. The Fool is remarkably accurate in these mimics and people it creates from sand are convincing enough to fool even close friends of the real person. Iggy can also use the Fool as a protective barrier, strong enough to protect him from powerful Stand attacks such as Horus' ice shards. As the Fool is bound to the Sand that it is manipulating it cannot be damaged and by extension Iggy is also not damaged if his sand creations are destroyed. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Despite being made of Sand the Fool is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to slice through a concrete pillar. X Factors '''Experience: Invincible Trio=60/Not-So Invincible Trio=70 While all have had Stands from a young age the Invincible Trio lack a whole lot of combat experience. At this point in DIU Josuke and Okuyasu have only had a few Stand battles and Shigechi has no experience apart from against his own teammates. Conversely, the Not-So Invincible Trio have faced a gruelling 50 days of Stand users being thrown at them non-stop however they still get a relatively low rating because they each had long injury induced absences (or in Iggy's case he didn't join up till they got to Egypt) so missed out of some battles. Creativity: Invincible Trio=90/Not-So Invincible Trio=75 The Invincible Trio get this edge primarily because of Josuke. Crazy Diamond's restoration ability gives him a lot of ways to get creative in combat and Josuke has the mind to put this into practice and overcome his opponents in various unorthodox ways. Shigechi is no slouch either and despite not being a combat orientated Stand was able to use Harvest to almost win over Josuke and Okuyasu. The Not-So Invincible Trio are far from uncreative but their Stand have much more simple and limited usage such as throwing fire or attacking with Sand. They can manipulate these powers to use more unusually such as Avdol splitting his crossfire hurricane or Kakyoin using Hierophant's coils to create a web of trip wires but they're just not on the same level as Josuke. Teamwork: Invincible Trio=78/Not-So Invincible Trio=75 Despite only knowing each other for a short while Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi were able to work together to successfully defraud the lottery using their Stands and in general they get along very well as long as money isn't involved. Avdol and Kakyoin get along well but don't have many interactions nor do they work together all that often and Iggy is at best an inconsistent team player. Brutality: Invincible Trio=70/Not-So Invincible Trio=80 While more than willing to beat the shit out of an adversary, Josuke and Okuyasu are too kind-hearted to kill anyone (hell Josuke will often heal an opponent after beating them up) and Shigechi threatens ''to kill people but has never actually gone through with it. The Not-So Invincible Trio have all straight up murdered an enemy Stand user (Iggy in fact has killed every Stand user he's defeated) and left others with life threatening injures. Voting System/Notes Battle takes place after the Shigechi's Harvest Arc but before the Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly arc for the Invincible Trio. The Not-So Invincible Trio's timeline is before the Pet Shop: Gatekeeper of Hell Arc. I've separated each individual into categories for ease of comparison but this is a team battle so don't base edges solely on the one of one categories, try to look at the warriors use to the team as a whole as well In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Light flashes in Muhammad Avdol’s face and he shields his eyes from the sun as he sits up. As his eyes adjust to the brightness he looks around in confusion. “I’m sure I was in DIO’s mansion but now I find myself in a forest” he says aloud as he stands and surveys the area. The foliage is thick, but he can see the tops of buildings peeking out over the canopy telling him he’s either in or right next to a city. A large oak tree is sat in the middle of the clearing he woke up in and resting against it is a Japanese teenager with red hair, dressed in a school uniform. “Kakyoin?!” Avdol says rushing over to his unconscious friend. He doesn’t respond initially but after a strong shake his eyes blink open. “Mr Avdol?” he says softly “You’re alive?” Avdol frowns. “What do you mean by ''you’re alive” “Polnareff said you were dead, that you’d- “Kakyoin’ s eyes bulge and he sits up suddenly, running his hands over his stomach. “This can’t be.” Avdol helps him to his feet as he continues to inspect himself. “Is something the matter Kakyoin? Are you hurt?” “No. That’s the strange thing though.” Avdol eyes him quizzically. “You aren’t pleased that you’re not hurt?” “It’s not that. The last thing I remember was fighting DIO in Cairo, I’d just figured out the secret of his Stand, but he’d punched me through the stomach with the World. Now I awaken in a forest, speaking to a friend I thought was dead” “You thought I was dead?” Avdol inquires. “Yes. Polnareff said you’d been in a fight with one of DIO’s minions and that you and Iggy didn’t make it.” Avdol suddenly remembers a spirit of unimaginable horror bursting towards him from the dark right before he blacked out. “I remember something attacking us, a Stand I think it must’ve been but that’s it before I woke up here.” A thought pops into his head. “Is it possible that we’re in the afterlife?” Just as Kakyoin is about to answer there is a rustling from the nearby bushes and a Boston terrier wanders out, nose planted firmly on the ground as it sniffs. It looks up at the two men and cocks its head at Avdol, almost as if it can’t quite believe he’s there. “Iggy! You’re here as well.” “You might be right Avdol, maybe we have died, and this is where out souls have gone to. But something doesn’t seem right, I don’t feel like I’m dead.” “Maybe this is the work of an enemy Stand then, maybe it only looked as if we died but instead something else happened to us.” Avdol points to the buildings he saw earlier. “We should head towards that city. If we are in the afterlife or somewhere else entirely then we should try and see if we can find anyone to explain where we are.” “That’s a good plan Mr Avdol. We’ll get our answer one way or another. Are you joining us Iggy?” Iggy watches the pair passively as they walk off but even, he can’t help but be curious about the circumstances and soon trots after them. ---- Meanwhile in the heart of Morioh, the Invincible Trio are plotting their next big score. “Okay then here’s the plan,” Josuke explains “Shigechi you use your Harvest to take three sandwiches from St. Gentleman’s while I distract the cashier.” “What do I do Josuke?” Okuyasu asks. “You’ll stay outside with Shigechi in case something goes wrong and we have to run. We should be fine though, people are too busy with their own thing to look out for three missing sandwiches.” “I don’t know Josuke, should we really be stealing from a bakery,” Shigechi pipes up “Why don’t we just buy the sandwiches ourselves.” “Because me and Josuke are broke idiot. Unless you’re offering to pay for us.” Shigechi’s hand snaps down on his wallet defensively. “No way, you still haven’t paid me back from the last time.” “So, it’s settled. We go with my plan then.” Josuke checks his watch. “St Gentleman’s opens in 10 minutes, so we need to get going if we want to get there before the lunchtime rush.” ----- As he disinterestedly follows Avdol and Kakyoin through the city streets, Iggy can hear his stomach rumbling. They were in Japan apparently as Kakyoin had found out from one of the locals and with that mystery cleared up all he can think about is the last time he had something to eat. His nose catches a whiff of something delicious and he leaves the pair of Stand users to find out where it is coming from. The smell is coming from a group of teenagers sat on a bench, with opened food bags next to them on the ground. Iggy is especially interested in one of the bags which is sat next to a small fat kid. “Looks like an easy target” Iggy thinks to himself and casually wanders over waiting for the kid to look away before snatching the sandwich in his mouth. “Hey that’s my sandwich!” he yells out and gets up to chase after him, as his two friends laugh hysterically at his bad luck. However, Iggy is too quick for him and loses him in the crowd. Winding up in an empty construction site Iggy drops his hard-earned lunch on the ground, tearing open the packaging to reveal the sandwich within. He’s about to tuck in when he notices a small yellow bug crawling onto the wrapping. He bats it away with his paw, but another appears to take its place, then another, then another. Soon a small swarm of the bugs are crawling all over the place and snatch up the sandwich and start to carry it away. “That’s my sandwich you stupid dog” Shigechi says, breathing heavily after the chase. Iggy growls angrily and summons the Fool, swiping away the bugs but more quickly take their place. “It looks as if you have a Stand as well” he continues pointing at the Fool, “but it doesn’t matter because my Harvest is invincible!” ----- “Where’s Iggy?” Kakyoin asks. Avdol stops walking and looks around but he can’t see their canine companion anywhere in sight. “I wouldn’t worry about him too much he probably got bored and wandered off. He’ll find us again by himself” he replies. As they continue walking, they brush shoulders with a pair of teenagers heading in the opposite direction. “I can’t believe Shigechi had his food taken by that dog” Josuke says. “Even I’m not that stupid,” Okuyasu says “I wouldn’t want it now anyway if that dog has slobbered all over it.” He feels a slight tugging on his leg and when he looks down, he sees one of Harvet’s bugs pulling at his trouser leg. “Hey Josuke! What is this all about.” Josuke bends down to inspect the stand which seems to be pointing in one direction. “I think it wants us to follow it,” he ponders and as he does the bug starts jumping around excitedly and rushes off in the direction it was pointing. Josuke and Okuyasu rush after it intrigued, and it leads them to a construction site. Their attention is quickly drawn to what looks like a large sand cloud from the centre of the site and they go there to find Shigechi on his knees, Harvest’s bugs forming a barrier around him. A large metal creature with feathers on it’s head is swiping viciously at the barrier. “SHIGECHI” shouts both Josuke and Okuyasu and they immediately summon their stands to help. Josuke uses his Crazy Diamond to batter the creature away with a series of rapid punches and Okuyasu swipes at it with the Hand, managing to erase several parts of the creature. It crumbles into sand suddenly, leaving the pair confused. “Shigechi are you hurt?” Josuke asks rushing over to him. “That stupid dog almost killed me!” Shigechi screeches angrily. “Dog?!” Josuke thinks and as he does so Iggy wanders into view from where he was taking cover. He growls angrily at the trio and the Fool reassembles itself from the sand in the area. It launches itself at Josuke and Crazy Diamond rushes to intercept but the sand bends out of the way of the strike and wraps itself around Josuke’s arm, hurling him across the area. Okuyasu launches himself forward swiping away the air in front of him to gain momentum. Iggy uses the Fool to create a protective barrier but the Hand swipes right through it and Okuyasu drives his foot into Iggy’s face, rocking his head back. A pained yelp turns into a snarl of defiance and Iggy throws himself forward teeth bared and sinks them into Okuyasu’s leg. Shouting in pain he tries in vain to shake the Boston terrier off, but his grip is strong. Iggy feels an immense pressure on his body and is forced to let go of the leg. Harvet’s bugs are crawling all over him, dragging him to the ground and pinning him in place. The Fool manages to swipe the majority of them away, but the distraction is enough for Josuke to rush into with a punch which launches Iggy though the air and into a nearby container. Cushioning most of the blow with his Stand the impact is still enough to leave the small dog dazed and the Invincible Trio close in, cutting off the means of escape for their final attack. Suddenly a barrier of flames fires up in front of the trio cutting them off from their opponent. Muhammed Avdol stands at the entrance to the construction site, fingers crossed directing the flames. “I think it’s time we evened this fight up a bit don’t you think Kakyoin” he says, and the teen joins him. “Yes, Mr Avdol I think it is.” A green tentacle latches around Okuyasu and Josuke and drags them forward, leaving Shigechi to face Iggy alone once again. Crazy Diamond grabs onto a metal bar and wrenches it out of the building scaffolding, hurling it with all it’s might at Kakyoin. It doesn’t get far however as it is melted harmlessly down by Magicians Red. Hierophant Green tosses the pair high into the air and opens up the palms of it’s hands. “EMERALDO SPASHU” comes the cry from Kakyoin and a barrage of green emeralds explodes forward. Using their Stands to block the attack another shout of “CROSSFIRE HURRICANE” rings though the air and fire licks at their clothes. Set alight by the flames Okuyasu rolls on the floor desperately and Josuke looks around for a water source. Spotting a barrel filled with rainwater he uses Crazy Diamond to pick it up and drenches his friend, putting out the flames. Healing the burn wounds the pair back up cautiously as Avdol and Kakyoin advance on them. They walk backwards into Shigechi who is desperately trying to hold off the Fool’s vicious attacks with his Harvest. “You need to send your Harvest to get some help,” Josuke whispers “Send them out to find Jotaro, Koichi, Rohan, basically any Stand user you can find.” Shigechi nods and half a dozen of the bugs break away from the main swarm and scamper off into the city. Kakyoin attempts to snag Josuke’s leg again but this time he is too quick and snatches up the tentacle with Crazy Diamond, dragging the Stand over to him. Okuyasu barrels towards Avdol to prevent him aiding his friend using the Hand to erase the flaming ankhs being flung at him. The Hand grabs Magician’s Red and tries to push it’s right hand into it’s face but the Stand is able to match it’s strength and just about keep it away. It drives a kick into the Hand’s side and twists its arm away, causing Okuyasu to grimace in pain. It channels fire into its hands and scorches Okuyasu’s arm badly and finishing the move off with a driving knee to the chest. Okuyasu crumples to the ground and Avdol turns his attention to Josuke who is using Crazy Diamond to pummel the hell out of Hierophant Green’s face. “Okuyasu!” he shouts in anguish and stops his relentless assault on the green stand, leaving Kakyoin barely conscious. In a rage his stand slams into Magician’s Red and shoves it into a wall, giving it a few good body shots to wind the user. Satisfied they won’t be getting up for a while, he rushes over to check on his friend, who is badly burnt and unconscious, but still alive and heals him up. Kakyoin stumbles as he stands up, his nose bleeding and face badly bruised and Avdol groans as he straightens up. “I’ve not encountered a stand with that much power since Star Platinum” the Egyptian mummers to himself. ----- “Hey Jotaro” Koichi says waving as he spots him coming out of his hotel. “Have you heard from Josuke today?” “No.” Koichi laughs nervously. “Oh, okay I was just wondering. Normally we’d have met up by now to do something, but I haven’t spoken to him since yesterday.” An uncomfortable silence descends, and Koichi fidgets awkwardly and desperately tries to continue the conversation. “So where are you going?” “What’s that on your shoulder” Jotaro says abruptly. “My shoulder?” Koichi says confused and cranes his neck to see one of Harvest’s bugs perched there. “Oh, that’s the Stand of the kid Josuke and Okuyasu met a few weeks ago, Shigechi I think his name was.” “Why is it here?” “I don’t know.” The bug hops off Koichi’s shoulder and darts down the street. “We should follow it just in case it’s something important.” ----- Back at the construction site things are going less than well for the Invincible Trio. Shigechi is now lying prone alongside Okuyasu, having been badly wounded by the Fool after it finally breached his defences. Josuke is backed up against the wall with the three more experienced Stand users surrounding him. “It’s time to give it up now,” Avdol says sternly. “Yeah right I’m not just going to give up against the Stand users who beat up my best friend!” Josuke snarls defiantly. “Have it your way then. CROSSFIRE HURRICANE!” The flaming ankhs slice through the air and Josuke only barely manages to dodge out of the way as they blast a hole in the wall behind him. An emerald splash from Hierophant Green is blocked by his Stand but a couple of the projectiles breach the defence and bury themselves into his leg. He stumbles and an attack from the Fool slams him into a wall causing him to drop to his knees in pain. The trio prepare for their final attack but before they can the melted metal pole from earlier starts glowing. Reassembling itself into its previous form it shoots through the air suddenly. Taking Kakyoin’ feet out from under him and smashing straight into Iggy, sending the Boston Terrier hurtling though the air before slotting back into the scaffolding. Mustering up all his determination and fighting past waves of pain Josuke throws himself at Avdol with a cry of “DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA!” The rapid-fire barrage of punches are much too fast for him to dodge and Magician’s Red’s defences are soon breached. The barrage is cut short however as Hierophant Green grips Crazy Diamond around the throat. It tries to shake it off but despite being relatively weak the Stand is able to maintain its grip for a surprising amount of time before being tossed aside. Avdol uses his own Stand to create a binding chain, pinning Josuke and his Stand to the floor. Josuke squirms and flounders in an attempt to break free but the oxygen depravation from the flames quickly has the desired effect and the Morioh teen is soon lying unconscious on the floor. The flames dissipate as Avdol slumps over, the pain from the punches setting in as the adrenaline wears off and Kakyoin looks around wearily as Iggy limps over. “We’ve got to get to a hospital Mr Avdol” he says breathily. It’s at this moment a kid dressed in a green school uniform not dissimilar to Kakyoin’s rushes into the area. “Josuke! Okuyasu! What happened!” he screams and a small green alien thing hovers above him. Despite their aching bodies the Stardust Crusaders prepare to fight again but stop dead in their tracks when a familiar face appears. “Jotaro!” Avdol says in shock. If Avdol was shocked, then the expression on Jotaro’s face is nothing short of sheer astonishment as he looks at his deceased friends. “Kakyoin. Avdol. Iggy. You’re. Alive” he says. “You know these people Jotaro?” Koichi asks confused. “They were with me in Egypt. They were my friends. But they died. I know they did.” He looks around the scattered bodies and frowns. “What the hell happened here” “We found Iggy fighting these three teens in this construction fight. I don’t know what he did to piss them off, but we had to step in and help. Do you know these people?” “Yes. The one with the pompadour is my nephew.” Avdol and Kakyoin look sheepish. “If we’d know that we might have gone easier on him,” Kakyoin says quietly. Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi are starting to come around and they sit up groggily. “Jotaro. What’s going on here?” Josuke asks. “It looks as if you ran into a couple of old friends of mine.” Jotaro helps the teenager to his feet. “That stupid dog stole my sandwich!” Shigechi complains, still not over the theft and Iggy growls menacingly. “Is that what this was all about? A sandwich!” Avdol says shooting Iggy a glare. “It doesn’t matter what it was about now,” Jotaro says “The important thing is that everybody is alive.” His gaze rests on Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy as he says this, and he smiles. “We have a lot of catching up to do.” Winner: The Not-So Invincible Trio Final Verdict What this battle ended up coming down to wasn’t the Stands or their powers but the people behind said Stands. Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin were much more experienced in using their stands in battle and this helped them out against the relatively inexperienced Invincible Trio. Furthermore they all showed better tactical ability in battle whereas Okuyasu and Shigechi were lacking in that department. Category:Blog posts